Maximum Ride: Running Out of Time
by JCthewriter
Summary: Fang's secret maybe too big to handle alone...But he doesn't realize that he's not alone. Just read the story. ;) Rated 'T' for language in the future of the story and 'suggestive' themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Here's the first chapter of my new Maximum Ride fan fic! Ya know, the one with the zombies? ;) **

**Enjoy! :) ~Takes place a bit after Nevermore **

* * *

Max:

The world has come to an end...But the weird thing is, I didn't save anyone or anything. For more than 2 years, Jeb had told me to 'save the world' as if I was actually made of steel! Damn. I'm not _that _super. I sat on the ledge with Fang as we watched everything calm down after the tsunami. Everything was wiped out, literally. Trees, homes, our paradise... My mind was racing at a million different paces a second. The only person who wasn't freaking out was Fang, but he caught my tenseness (is that a word?) and said,

"You okay? You look troubled?" I gave him a nervous grin,

"Eh, I'm okay, it's just that I don't know what to do with my life now."

"You know, you didn't _have _to save the world." He says reading my mind like the best friend he is. No, Fang cannot actually read my mind like in that really annoying way Angel does. He just knows me so freaking well. Those of you new on this ride, I have no clue why you'd skip the other 7 books in the series. Why? Go read them before I kill you -Max, be nice to the people. No, seriously, go read them. You won't get this story and you'll be pondering why, and it will just be a waste of your time. Oh by the way, good job surviving the death of the earth. No really. Great job.

"Wow." I finally say watching the last bits of the sky go up in flames. But somehow we are far out of harm's way. Good.

"Yep, it's almost like it's rebirthing ya know?" I stared at him for a minute; into his beautiful dark eyes. I only nodded, still thinking- when Fang took my hand, stroking it with his fingers. "I know, it's been a long road for you, for us, but we made it." He finishes, sighing.

With that we took off flying together.

* * *

I think I would've died right when we flew off, because the water washed up too high. I was like clutching Fang. Yes, I do have my fear of water at some points. There was a rip current as the water tried to settle down. It was still raining, but when has that stopped us? There was thunder crackling around us, but no lightning. Normally when you see lightning, there's always thunder after it. (*true statement). Fang stopped in mid-air and let go of my hand and pulled me towards him; I didn't mind. Now that Dylan is gone, the flock is safe, and we both promised to never leave one another again; Fang and I can relax. _Without _the rest of the flock picketing, _without _Dylan's murderous look to Fang. Fang knew something was up with me, he had a look of determination on his face,

"Max, I know there's something wrong." But his voice wasn't the usual calm, it sounded pained, almost as if he's hiding something.

"And I know there's something wrong with you...Out with it, boy." I gesture with my hand that wasn't in Fang's. He gave a glare, and let go of my hand. He looked down at the water, not saying anything. I couldn't even hear his breathing.

"You first." He says still looking down, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, okay, so, I've been freaking out lately, mainly because of Dylan. And what if he comes back and I had a vision last night- more like a nightmare- that he killed everyone. And I just can't bear to see that you and the others are dead. I nearly lost you and Angel too many times and I- I was talking waayy too fast. I was afraid that if I ever stopped talking I would start crying. And of course I did.

"Woah, there. Calm down, Max." He says tracing a finger down my cheek. We were nose to nose now. He took my face in his hands, wiping away my tears as he kissed my forehead. "No one is going anywhere. We're all safe. Stop crying."

"Thanks, Fang." was all I could say. Together we just stood there in the air, in each others arms. I was so caught up in the moment, I nearly forgot the deal, "Alright, your turn. What's bothering you?" I said into his rock hard chest.

* * *

**Thank for reading! Review please! You guys rock! Though, I am starting to type the 2nd chatper already! Stay in touch! Should be up in an couple of minutes or and hour. **

**~Jax **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Since I'm very bored here's a second chapter in one day. If you ask me, I could probably finish writing a book (as long as it's typing) in one day...**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Max: 

We stood there for God knows how long in each other's arms. It was peaceful for those two seconds after I asked, "Now what's bothering you?" I looked up slightly at him, still in his arms. He let go of me slightly, I just stared waiting for his answer.

"Uh? Well..." He _stuttered_. Fang NEVER stutters, no once have I heard him stutter. I was getting a little anxious,

"Fang." My voice hard and serious. I was not in the mood for BS.

"I uhhh..."

"Spit it out already!" I said pissed off. I am not the type who likes to wait,

"Dylan told me you're still mad at me for leaving and he just... I don't know how to put this. But he started to just flick me off. Counting off every single detail I did wrong, and I d-don't know, he got to my head and I kinda just broke down. Yeah, yeah, I know 'Fang never breaks down under pressure and put-downs but the thing is..." Now it's my turn to say,

"Woah, Fang. Err..." My voice trailed off as he continued not even listening to me,

"What's wrong is that he _knows about my past_. No, not like the School or something like we've been through. But he's just ripping me apart emotionally. He's getting to my head. Messing with my focus-

"FANG!" I shout,

"And I- What?" He stopped, still looking at the ground, ashamed.

"What did Dylan actually say to you?"

"I would never repeat it." He said sadly.

"Oh." Was all I could say, "What exactly was your past?"

"Depressing."

"All of ours-

"No. You don't get it. It was hell." So, to break it down for you: Fang is telling me that he remembers his past BEFORE the white-coats erased his memories. And somehow Dylan found out and is taking it out on him. As if it's _his_ fault.

"Why can't you tell me? I thought we agreed 'no more secrets'?"

"There are exceptions."

"Fang, I'll probably understand-

"No! No one does! NOT ONE! It's because they're not actually giving a damn about what I'm saying and all they say is 'i'm sorry'. Guess what? They don't -or _I_- don't get to be sorry!" He was on a roll, he really doesn't want anyone to know what it is. I could see his eyes 'watering' as he calls it. Anytime he starts to cry, he never wants to admit it because he thinks it makes him look weak.

"Fang... We're still airborne." I said realizing what I just said. Forgetting to flap he drops a few feet, but quickly regaining himself. I set a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. He's totally afraid, I could see it. Whatever Dylan told him must've really triggered his emotions. And I'm going to find out what exactly he told him. "So, why did Dylan tell you I'm still mad at you? Did he think that I didn't care? Or what's the story on that, Fang?" I asked trying to get answers, my hand still on his arm. He didn't look me in the eye, all the time I've known Fang, I've never have been able to read his eyes. But now I can. I saw pain, misery and agony. I could tell his past was not worth picking about.

"No, Dylan and I were already fighting verbally. His could see that his words were not affecting me at all. Then when he started talking about my past, I became angry but that's what i feel all the time towards him; anger. But you know what? It's the the after-effect that literally kills you, it was all those memories that haunted me again. Yet, another explanation for my bloodshot eyes." He pointed to his eyes. I feel really bad, for him. But then again I am not one for emotions either. I stared at Fang for a moment, he still didn't bother to look up. But then he said, "Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Still mad?"

"No."

"Don't lie, I've had enough lying for once." He shook his head,

"Fang, I would never lie to you. I guess I'm still a little upset but that's only when someone I hate pisses me off about it. Bringing all of the negative aspects back instead of the positive." I said honestly, a little too honestly. He turned, he looked run down, exhausted; older by several years. But he doesn't it's just his eyes making him look like that. He still looked disappointed in himself, beating him-self up mentally.

"Fang stop beating yourself up. Think about it this way, if I was still angry with you, would I have chose you over Dylan? Would I have said 'I love you, too'? No."

"No." He said,

"Then quit putting that on your shoulders, Fang." My voice became protective but calm. Minute by minute, I could see himself loosen up a bit. Minutes passed when he said,

"Sorry, Dylan got to me." He bit his lip, I place my hands on his shoulders and gave him a light kiss. He seemed startled for a second, but then put his arms around my waist. The kiss deepened, and I'm pretty sure I wasn't breathing, and we did this for about 6 minutes. Then it just turned into a hug,

"Sorry." He whispered. We were _both _close to tears, but I think Fang was even closer. _Promise me you won't go. _I think to myself, "I won't leave ever again , I swear Max." Really? Reading my mind again. Good one, like old times, I hit him playfully in the arm.

"Uh, Fang?"

"Hmm?"

"We are _still _airborne." Lol.

* * *

He gave a weak smile, just then it almost instantaneously faded just as a large object went passed us. This was no regular bird. It was Dylan. Right then all of my calm emotions were replaced with anger and protective instincts. Like I was going to let _Dylan _take over Fang's emotions again.

"Max!" He said cheerfully, leaning in to hug me, when Fang round-housed him. Ouch. But I didn't stop him, he had every right to. At least to me and himself. Fang looked murderous,

"Well, no long time, no see, old friend." Dylan teased, getting a grip back into the air. He gave a murderous grin,

"I would never say the same, dammit." Fang replies, still furious.

"Why are you letting him do this Max?" Dylan begins, but I held up my hand,

"Exactly _what _is he doing wrong, Dylan? After all _you_ tore _him _apart. Not me." I say, flying closer to Fang.

"Well, I'll deal with you later, Max. I have an unfinished business with Fang, so, bye." This will not stand. I will not tolerate this. "Hey Fang! How's mom's trip for you!?"

" !" Fang nearly screamed,

"Nope! She really had work cut out for you! Sorry you have to hear this Max, because I can bet he _didn't _tell you yet!"

"Dylan, flake off!" I shouted,

"No, it's cool Max, I'll deal with him." Fang says, "Dylan, even though I've known you for only a short while. I think it's time to say 'good-bye'. I never wanted to become friends with you in the first place-

"Why? So you can have Max all you want?"

"Leave her out of this! She has NOTHING to do with this!" Thanks Fang. No, I actually _do _mean that, dumbos in the back. He was defending me.

"Should I even remind you of your school? Ha! Real fun wasn't it?!"

"Shut up, Dylan!" Fang shouted, "I am sick and tired of-

"Of what? The act that Max _told _me to _my face _that she hates you?" This made me look up quickly, Fang turned to me. Nothing but misery in his eyes, he looked hurt. I was already crying,

"Oh, Fang! I NEVER said that! I would NEVER EVER tell Dylan that! I don't tell him anything! Fang, you _have _to believe me! Remember what I said earlier!? I said I DIDN't hate you! I still mean it!" I screamed. The scream was torn from my throat, but I didn't mean to be screaming at Fang, I meant it to screaming at Dylan. For even convincing him that I hated him. I was sobbing silently, blocking out their fight, the last words I heard were Fang's,

"_Your words are ripping me apart, Dylan! Just leave!" _that was when Fang actually started to cry, and I stopped as I watched Dylan fly away.

* * *

**I AM SORRY ABOUT ALL THE DEPRESSING STORIES I'M WRITING! D: It just happens. I PROMISE they get happier towards the end. **

**Thanks anyways!**

**~Jax :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Man, I am being wayyy too nice with these chapters. 3 in one day, I have WAY too much time on my hands. -_-. Phew! **

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

Max: 

I acutally had to force myself to stop looking away from Fang. I mean, Fang was actually _crying_. I couldn't believe my eyes, but it was Dylan and his memories that tore him. I flew a few feet towards him,

"Fang?" I asked, putting every ounce of sympathy, setting a hand on his shoulder. Fang looked up startled and turned away,

"Oh crap- sorry-

"Fang! Quit saying, 'sorry' what's there to be sorry for anyways? Dylan was the one putting this on you. How did he even find out?" I interupt him,

"I know, it's a force of habit sometimes. I don't know how he did, honestly." He says looking down at the clouds below us. I knew Fang wasn't the huggiest person in the whole but sometimes you just _know _when someone need one. I hugged him hard, he actually wrapped his arms around me, and whispered,

"Thanks."

"Fang, I've known you for so long and both of us know each other too well. Remember what you once told me? 'You don't always have to be strong. You can cry too. It makes you human.'? Remember that? That includes you too." I say, still hugging him. He buried his face into my hair; what? You don't think I'd let him? C'mon now, get real. I DID let him. Eventually we pulled apart and just flew.

* * *

I think it was about two hours later when I noticed Fang was farther away, I flew down next to him. I raised an eyebrow, he had seemed to notice my glare.

"What?" He asks, irritated not looking at me,

"What's wrong with you?" I frown starting to the same level of irritation as Fang.

"Nothing. Just blowing off steam from earlier, sorry." He says calming down. I can understand why he's mad now. Not going into detail here again. I became less irritated,

"Oh, I see. Listen we should get back to the flock." I began, he grabbed my hand and tilted my chin up to look up at him. He wrapped me in a hug. He didn't say anything, just hugged me. I was about to ask him why he's hugging a lot. But I decided to just let it go and enjoy the moment. I kissed his cheek, as we flew towards home.

About eh, maybe 20 minutes later we arrived at the 'paradise' again. Both me and Fang searched for them, in the puddles of water and debris.

"MAX!" I heard Nudge's overly excited voice echo, I bolted upward,

"Nudge?!" I yelled,/gasped, gesturing fang to get his ass over here, "Where are you!?"

"Under you! I can see your feet!" The cave was underground? I moved over and flipped a ground-door and out came Nudge hugging me like there's no tomorrow.

"Nudge!" I gasp, close to tears as I watched everyone else crawl out. We gathered in a group hug; Fang too. We just stood there for what felt like forever, we detached ourselves from each other. I started talking before Nudge could babble. "What happened?"

"Nothing really, all we did was cry, and yell or you guys, and pray for your safety. Where's Dylan and Angel?" Gazzy says looking arounda anxiously for his little sister. I had no clue, I was so caught with Fang and our emo-meltdowns that I forgot.

"Uh, I hadn't found her yet-

"MAX, GAZZY!" She yelled as she flew downward. A smile played across her dirty, grimy face. Tears were making streak marks, washing away the dirt from her small face. I pulled her into a hug as Gazzy ran to her, and glopped into the hug.

"Angel!" Gazzy says, "Where were you?!",

"I was on a cloud, wayyyy up in the sky, far from harm." She hiccups/sobs, into his shoulder, her vioce sounded like she was six again. But again, she's still a little kid.

"So heaven?" Iggy guessed, I chuckled a bit to myself,

"Whatever." She says laughing. "Hey Fang!" She waves, hugging him. She was so tiny, she was only up to his leg. LOL! He gave a 'fake' smile, I could tell he was still hurting from before. Angel's eyes blinked, "What happened?" She read his mind. Crap. We all turned towards him. Angel was still 'hugging' Fang. Well, his leg. (So funny), she looked up at him with those famous blue eyes. She looked innocent. Fang bit his lip as he knelt down to Angel's height,

"Angel, um, it's nothing." Was all he could say. Honestly, that's the best lie you can give her without ruining a moment-

"Something has to do with Dylan? And your past?" She guessed, reading his mind again. No. Don't Angel. I interupted her, with a thought,

_Angel! Leave him alone! He doesn't need your condesending right now. _

_Why? But- _

_Angel! Please! _

_Fine. Then_ you're_ telling me later. _Dammit, Angel. I knew she'd do that. How was _I _supposed to tell her. Fang will die if he found out. I'll discuss it with him later. Fang bent back up, and stood next to me,

"Well, what now?" Gazzy asks kicking some debris.

* * *

1 Year Later: 

It's been exactly one year, today that the Apocalaypse happened. We found enough debris and crap to make a house. We regained supplies to survive, and I'm pretty sure Fang hadn't let go of the 'incident' long ago. Because Fang is now more sensitive and startled easily with every voice. We talked about it since, but I've noticed he's changed. I think everyone has. He finally had said something about his past, '_A pocket full of excess." _Was All he said, then he left the room. It was still early in the morning when I noticed the outside changed too, the humidity was off, the air didn't feel right. Unfortuntately, we only found so much savable debris that we only had 3 beds. With Nudge and Angel in one, Iggy and Gazzy shared another, leaving me with Fang. It actually was worth it sometimes... Scratch that. Pretend I never said that. I sat upright reading a book I managed to salvage, 'Broken'. Fang told me he had read it once, he had it was depressing but really good. Yes, Maximum Ride and Fang read. He was right of course. It really was a good book. What was the depressing thing is that the flock had to look outside everyday to find dead bodies, poor people didn't make it. :(

"I see you're enjoying it," Fang slurred awakening from his sleep. I closed the book at the best part, and cuddled into his arms that were open. He was wearing only a blackshirt and boxers. Really now? No, we're not engaged or anything, you'd be surprised at how hot it gets here. We still lived in the 'paradise' because I promised Angel and the others we'd never leave. We were tired of moving and running away all the time, so we just decided to stay here. The bodies didn't mind us, but it grossed out Nudge, followed by the rest of us laughing hysterically. Fang kissed my lips softly,

"Yeah, I was. I wish I could freeze this moment." I say sighing.

"What happened so far in the book?"

"Darlene just died and Jake married Slire."

"Oh, that was my favorite part. I always though Darlene was annoying and Jake really shouldn't have done 'it' with her. " I blinked trying to get an image out of my head.

"Yeah, I know." I had this sudden erge to kiss Fang forever so, I started to.

"Max? I'm hungry." Nudge says, as we pulled away, and I opened the book and Fang pretended to sleep again. Snoaring. I just tried not to laugh so, I nudged him with my foot. He cackled laughter, quietly.

"Oh. Um, yeah, let me take a shower and get moving, I'll be down in a little while. See what we have. If there's enough, have Iggy cook eggs or something. SHARE THE FOOD!" I say, putting the book down as she nodded and walked away. She stood in there door way for a second again,

"By the way, I saw that." She rose her eye brows, smirking. And skipped away, singing some pop song, that's would be a foregin language to me and Fang. I shrugged and slammed the door shut by throwing a pillow and went back to my love fest. ^^

* * *

**LOL! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Jax :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all here's chapter 4! **

**~Enjoy :)! **

**...**

**Max**:

About a million years later, I pulled away, panting.

"Did I ever tell you how great of a kisser you are?" He asks,

"Ha-ha, no." I say with a grin, getting off of him.

"Not to ruin the moment but I'm hungry, I hope Nudge didn't eat the pantry again." he says, sitting up.

"There's only one way to find-

"AHHHH! MAX, THE DEAD PEOPLE ARE _ALIVE_!" I heard Gazzy scream, I swear if that boy is messing with me-

"MAAXXXX!?" Nudge screamed, okay, he's wasn't. If one or more member of the flock screams, then I definitely know something's up. Fang and I ran out of the room, as I tried to keep my poker face good. Unfortunately, Fang managed to pull it off better than I had. By the time we got into the room, the flock was surrounded by dead people. WTF?

"MAX HELP!" Angel screamed as dead people inclosed her, Fang and I started fighting, but it was no use.

"Max! Figure out a way to shoot their heads!" Fang yelled, as he pulled out a pocket knife, he simultaneously keeps with him at all times. Good boy.

"Wait why their heads?!" I shout,

"They're programmed by their brains, destroy the head!" I figured that's the easiest and only way to explain it. We fought until we couldn't anymore. Which was kinda hard considering our DNA mishap...It felt like forever but the zombies kept coming. I could tell the flock was getting tired, even I was, we were breathing raggedly. It seemed it was endless, but finally sometime later after about 6 hours of taking turns with Fang's pocket knife, it finally ended.

"That's the most fighting we've ever done in quite some time." Gazzy groaned as flopped himself in the ground. Nudge nodded,

"Yeah, I imagine what it would be like if we were fighting for eternity and we'd all be-

"Much better." Iggy says, laughing, his hand over Nudge's mouth. I grinned slightly,

"So, now what do we do? They can come back any second with an army." Angel asks, taking my hand. Her blue orbs locked on my brown eyes.

"We'll figure out something, Ange. We always do." I say reassuring her and the others. I give her hand a tight squeeze before she went to sit down.

_Define 'always', Max. _Angel's voice pops into my head, I thought back to her,

_We always have a plan, Angel. We'll figure it out. _

_We can't fight by ourselves, this time we _have_ to stay near each other at all costs. Our lives are in danger, Max. Pretty soon something will happen to one of us, and what we're not there? What if one of us gets surrounded and the others are elsewhere? Max, it's times like this we'll never have a great plan, or be smarter than those _things_ out there. _She thinks. Since when did I die and she became the leader? Nope, not any day. I did like what she meant though.

"Guys, we'll figure out something. Angel's right, we have to stay together." I say, nodding at her, proud. Everyone, I knew, had some type of fear in their eyes. I could see it, even Fang.

"What if- Nudge began,

"Enough with the 'what ifs'! We will and _are _going to survive this guys! It's now or never!" I shouted, pep-talking my band of mutant-bird kids.

"Okay." They all happen to say in unison. But Fang gave me a steady nod, focusing on the topic. Still, he seemed a little shaky about what happened a year ago, with Dylan.

"Fang, Dylan's gone. Quit worrying about it." I say serious again, but my voice couldn't help but have an edge of sympathy in it. Fang didn't say anything, but just stared at me. He knew it was a painful topic, especially in front of the flock. I really hadn't explained what happened to them, all I told them was that Fang was in a tough spot and needed to be left alone. Yes, but for how long? Don't ask.

* * *

"I suggest we stay up all night, so we don't get eaten in our sleep." Iggy offers,

"The younger kids will be too tired." I say shaking my head,

"Max, I have to agree with Iggy on this one. What he's saying is that the kids will be too scared to even go to sleep, and we'll all be awake no problem." Fang says, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, Fang and Iggy are right, Max." Gazzy chimes in, as well as Nudge with a reluctant nod.

"I see, but what now? They already busted the front door." I say, with a tapping foot.

"Anyone else for Iggy's idea? Rise your hand?" Fang says, as he rose his. Everyone else did, too.

"So, we'll have to take turns watching and-

"Wait! Since we can't be apart, how are we gonna watch the whole house? What if they show up and like, massacre one of us? I mean-

"Nudge!" We shouted,

"Uh? What?" she says all innocent-like. Her big brown eyes wide with curiosity.

"Huh," Angel realizes, "Nudge is right, how _can _we be apart, watching the house if everyone is defenseless? Our lives are in danger." Nudge nodded again, and Iggy and Gazzy shrugged, while Fang was looking out the window next to him. All I did was sigh. We're screwed.

* * *

A few hours later, I went up to Fang; who was still looking out the window.

"That interesting, huh?" I ask, meeting his eyes,

"Nah, just clearing my head, that's all." He said with a sigh.

"Ah, so what's bugging you? You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Me? Nope. Looks like _you _do though."

"Besides the Apocalypse, no." I could see Fang tense up, something was bothering him again.

"You that worried? Talk to me, what's going on with you lately? You're not yourself ever since what happened with Dylan." I sat down on the window sill and stared up at him. He looked down at me, slightly, and didn't say anything. Seems like he has a hard time letting the past go.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! Review please! **

**~Jax :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally updating this book again! I couldn't believe how long it was _ ! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**~Jax**

* * *

**Max: **

I gave Fang a hard look,

"Look, you have to get over it sooner or later." I said a hand on his back.

"That's the problem, Max, I can't. You don't even know my past..." he says, not looking at me.

"Okay, well we have _bigger _problems than that right now, help us!" Iggy shouts, I didn't realize that the zombies were already in the house.

"RUN!" I yell, grabbing Angel's hand, taking her with me. The rest of the flock followed Fang and I into his room. Only because it was the closest room right now...I slammed the door shut, and leaned up against it. To keep those _things _away!

"What do we do?" Gazzy says, plopping himself on Fang's bed. Fang ran over to me and helped me keep them out.

"Yell...Scream..." Iggy says flatly.

"The least you can do, _Iggy _, is HELP US!" I scream, turning over and pushing the door with my arm.

"I'm scared..." Nudge whines, huddling with Angel.

"I don't wanna die, at least not by a dead person." Gazzy complains,

"We're not gonna die!" I yell, running out of breath.

"Go Max, I've got this." Fang offers, nodding at the kids. I looked at him like he was kidding,

"No way am I letting them get in here!" I gestured Iggy to help keep them door steady.

"Uh, Max?" Gazzy says turning his head slowly away from the window. "Max?"

"WHAT?" I scream,

"The window!"

"Lock it! Do something!" He got and ran to the window, but the zombies had already opened it, the crawled in,

"Ugh!" I grunt, "Iggy! Take over!" I say getting off the door, letting Iggy pass. I'll assume that Fang and Iggy can keep the door steady longer than Fang and I because of man power. The girls started to scream, "FIGHT!" I say, already kicking one,

"But they're _gross_!" Nudge says,

"Oh my God, Nudge, now isn't the time to be picky! Fight!" I was fed up with this, as I threw one back out the window. She managed to punch one right in the face and made an "ew" expression. I couldn't help it, I had to give a tired laugh. By the time I had fought off the third zombie, they were already piling in. "Up and away!" I yelled, just as Fang and Iggy ran from the door. A whole group of walkers were pooling in, I grabbed Angel and Gazzy's hand. We busted through the roof (it was only mud and straw. The walkers were looking up at us and just fled. "Everyone alright?" I ask as soon as we were about thirty thousand feet in the air. I had let go of Angel and Gazzy's hands and had let them fly.

"I'm fine!" Angel says sweetly,

"I'm good, leg hurts though. And I'm sorry but that was _the grossest _thing I've ever seen in my life!" Nudge grunts,

"Iggy? Fang?" I looked over at them, they didn't seem to see me, I flew over next to them. "Hm?"

"Uh? Oh, ya, I'm good." Iggy says looking in the opposite direction I was actually in. I glanced at Fang, he seemed to be thinking. I dropped a few feet back and flew up next to him.

"And you?" He gave me a subtle nod and went back to his thoughts.

"Max?" I heard Angel ask, I flew closer to her,

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What _were _those things?" she asks, looking down towards ground.

"I honestly don't know, but whatever they were, they're freaking scary." I sigh,

"Well, those _things _totally made my hair messed up!" Nudge complained from behind me. I shook my head,

"Nudge, the next few days you're going to have to learn to deal with non-fashionable hair and clothes."

"NO! Max! That's like, so, not cool!" she whined,

"I really hope they don't become flying zombies..." Iggy says tiredly,

"We all hope, Ig." Fang mumbles, so _now _he says something? What's his deal? If we find out that Dylan is a zombie then gosh dang, we're _good_! That, I think, will ease some of the pressure on Fang's shoulders.

"Hey, Fang?" Angel asks innocently,

"Hm?" He mutters,

"Why won't you tell any of us what happened with Dylan a year ago?" She smiled angelically at him,

"Why do you want to know so badly, I just happened to get over it?" He questions,

"We could all hear a story right now, because all we're doing is flying to nowhere." She says, obviously trying to read his mind. To maybe get some answers, but it seems that Fang as locked away that memory and thought in the _way _back of his mind. Good luck, Ange.

"No, there's no need in saying it, all we did was get in a fight." Fang recalls,

"But-

"But nothing, Angel, I'm done talking about it!" With that he goes faster away from us. I looked at her; _did you _have _to do that, Angel? _I thought,

_Max, it's been too long, and you even said it yourself that we should stop keeping stuff from one another! _She thinks back,

_Angel, he's not keeping anything from anyone, if he did I would've already taken care of it. So, just leave him and his memories alone. _

_Max. If he told us then wouldn't we figure out Dylan's weaknesses? _She looks at me raising an eyebrow.

_No, it wouldn't make a difference; it would just make Fang mad. Just stop talking to him about it, K? I know was happened, and that's all that matters._

_But- _

_Drop it, Angel! _I thought harshly at her, she looked away, a stubborn expression on her face. Very faintly, she thought back to me,

_Why do you only know? _I sighed and shook my head; she just never stops does she?

_I'm not answering that, Ange. _But that is a good question, why does he only want me to know? It's actually isn't that big of a deal, is it?

* * *

**Phew! Another chapter done, sorry this one's so short! I really just needed to update, I'll see if the next chapter has something to do with Fang's past, maybe? ^^ **

**Not really a cliff-hanger but I hope you guys are some what satisfied. **

**~JC**


End file.
